Recent digital cameras, such as digital still cameras and digital camcorders, are capable of obtaining images having higher quality. Such digital cameras are also becoming smaller in size. Thus, the digital cameras allow users to easily obtain high quality images at various scenes.
Meanwhile, there is a problem that, without prior consent, some users would operate a digital camera, and obtain prohibited images and pictures at a place where obtaining images is prohibited, such as a museum and a lecture hall. Moreover, not knowing photographing is prohibited, some users would inadvertently obtain images by a digital camera. Furthermore, in using a digital camera, other users would unintentionally use a flash unit at a place where no flash photography is allowed.
In order to solve the problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a conventional imaging apparatus) which limits its availability by selectively performing its imaging functions in capturing an object which produces a temporally-varying light pattern. The conventional imaging apparatus controls itself by detecting a control ID overlaid on the light as information.